Vladat Meets Anodite
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben the Anodite and Melody the Vladat cross paths.


**Here is a story done by guestsurpise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **NOTE: This Ben is based off of guestsurprise's recent story, the New Form**

* * *

Melody growled as she and Ben squared off. She had been doing some things on Anur Transyl and the two of them met by accident.

"Now calm down…just be calm," Ben soothed.

"Stay away from me Anodite!" she growled.

"I mean you no harm," he whispered gently, now trying to get closer to her. Melody changed into her Vladat form and charged at him, but he barely dodged her.

"Hey! Relax…I'm not here to fight!" Ben said.

"You're only here to try and destroy us! Well I'm ready for you!" she hissed.

Ben only rolled his eyes and made energy cuffs restrain her ankles and her wrists. Melody angrily tried to break them, but Ben had enough magic now to use his powers effectively.

"You're not going anywhere; not until you talk to me and tell me who you are," Ben said calmly.

"Release me now!" she snapped.

"Nope." Ben teased, now sitting down.

"I said let me go!" Melody yelled, now pulling to release her wrists.

"Why? And have you cut me to pieces with those claws?" Ben chuckled. "No I'm safer with you over there."

Melody rolled her eyes and tried to get free, but it was no use. Ben had her trapped. Once he saw she had given up, he moved closer.

"Now relax Vladat. I'm not here to fight," Ben said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I just want to know the history of why our species hate each other so much." Ben explained. "Now just calm down…what's your name?"

"Melody…" she sighed, figuring if he was an enemy he could have harmed her by now.

"Ok…I'm Ben. And please…just tell me what you know; I only want to know the truth about our species," Ben said.

"A war. A war broke out and we have hated each other ever since," Melody said sadly. Ben nodded and then questioned the new girls more. Melody wasn't bloodthirsty or evil; she was actually nice the longer he talked to her. Once they talked an hour or so, Ben nodded in understanding.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked, now lifting her ankles to show her bound feet.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure," Ben said, now thinking.

"Hey!" Melody protested with a hint of amusement. "You have to let me go so that I can greet you properly."

"Greet me properly?" Ben said warily. Melody arched an eyebrow and pulled with all her might. Now that she had more energy, she affectively drained some energy from the cuffs and broke them! Ben moved back in shock as Melody flew at him. Now afraid that she was angry, Ben tried to make a run for it!

"Hey! Ben! Ben come back!" Melody called, now diving down at him from the sky. "I'm not going to hurt you!" But Melody could sense his fear and pinned him down on his stomach as she straddled his back.

"Hey! What are you doing back there?" Ben smirked, now looking at her over his shoulder.

"Just this," she giggled, now tickling his shoulder blades. "This is for capturing me!"

Ben chuckled and began rolling back and forth as she tickled him more. This was a start of a nice friendship between the two of them. She decided to playfully retaliate after he captured her, but this was also to show she was harmless.

"Cut it out Melody," Ben laughed, now turning and grabbing one wrist. Melody tried to move back, but Ben had her. "C'mere!"

"Hey!" she laughed, now feeling him pin her down and tickle her sides and making her laugh. After a few more minutes, he let her go and they both stood.

"Well Ben…you don't seem evil. I feel like there is so much more to our histories that we don't know," Melody said.

"Me too. But we can't just give up. We need to keep digging and keep this hatred from growing. Who knows? Maybe one day we can actually be friends," Ben smirked.

"Hmmm…maybe," Melody smiled back. "But right now, it's not safe."

"I know. Well thanks for everything Melody. Take care," Ben said.

"Yeah. You too Ben." Melody grinned, now about to fly away.

"Wait…" Ben said gently.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Melody…why can't we be friends? At least in private. Maybe a friendship with our species could help one day," Ben suggested, now placing his hand out. "Friends?"

Melody paused a bit and then shook his hand. "Friends." She smiled. Perhaps friendship was the key to destroying the hate that had built between the species. Only time would tell.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it Vinniestokerlover! I'm still not taking requests at this time, but finishing up some past requests that were asked. Thanks for understanding everyone! :)**


End file.
